pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Masterhands-paper/Idol Time PriPara Episode 2
Well I didn't want to write this, but then again I felt an odd sense of victory when I saw that Laala performed, as if I kicked Yui's butt but you know (when I saw a twitter screenshot of Big!Laala, I yelled like an idiot btw) I'm pretty sure the Episode and the performance is already out, but I want to write this without any context or knowing anything exact from the episode, just that I've seen a few screenshots. *HAHA YES BOYS LAALA HAS PERFORMED IN YOUR FACE YUI BWAHAHAHAHA EAT YOUR HEART OUT YO *MIREI CALLED LAALA, SQUAD IS COMING BWAHAHAHAHAA (not really, but it means they're still a thing) *Wait though, Why was Mirei outside of a different PriPara branch? *I personally like it how the pritickets that Laala scanned was SoLaMi Smile tickets I freaking love it *So I actually kinda like the rivalry between Yui and his not-hot brother (IDK I think they are rivals???) *Yui and Laala gets a MEGA-ANIME Hairstyle upgrade while their friends get nada (none). Seems fair *So The girls in cheer-sheep outfits are student council maybe???? They seem important *Tunnel digging IS TOTALLY LEGAL ON SCHOOL GROUNDS I MEAN OMFG *So they still use their SCR?? THANK GOODNESS *Mrs. Cool Girl showed up and I think she has freckles. Stop trying to be relatable goddamit * I mean, Yui's sleeping clothes looked okay and cute in the OP, but they don't look practical. Any head gear is a no when sleeping. Try it *DanPri doesn't sound too fun. Imagine the huge population of idols in PriPara and shift them into boys. Only a selected few would actually be interested. *HAHAHAHAHAHA Laala was telling the truth and they found out. Ah I'm satisfied now *Did Laala say Kami Cyalume Time or not?????? *Laala either misses home or wants to go to Subway *DID LAALA NEED A NEW MANAGER? I mean, this was an observation me and *my sis noticed, but since we aren't watching the episode we can only guess, but I mean its already obvious that for this episode the reused animations and models, but there was a glimpse of Kuma for the re-used making drama. Does this mean Laala still has Kuma for her manager? It better be. *The Make It remix doesn't sound too fine if you ask me. (but calling it ReMake It is funny) *Is DanPri like a mini-universe inside a shop like PriPara? Does it have genderbent Mega-nii and Mega-nees???? THESE QUESTIONS MAN *My eyes started to bleed when I saw Laala in the Avocade Uniform help me *I miss prism voice Laala *Paprika is Goats and Avocado is Rams. PIA should be a deer or something idk *Yui's brother feels like Hiro. Is he gonna get a redemption arc???? *So Yui's brother hasn't heard of Female idols? Welcome to Japan bro. Where were you when Season 1-3 happened? I mean does Avocado Academy take place in a difference dimension or can't they see lives from ALL OVER THE WORLD??? I MEAN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD (kinda) WATCHED THE KAMI IDOL LIVE BUT A STATE IN JAPAN DOESNT EVEN KNOW FEMALE IDOLS EXIST???? EXCUSE ME??? Edit: And now my sister made me edit Yui's brother and turned him into Leona! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Because nothing screams UNFORGETTABLE MALE PRIPARA IDOL more than LEONAAAAAAAAAAAAAA <3 Category:Blog posts